Hunters or Hunted?
by OfficialBacon
Summary: When Crowley, in a fit of desperation, calls on the Winchesters to exterminate a particularly troublesome demon for a lucrative reward, they are left with few choices. Luckily, Castiel happens to know a few people who might be able to get the job done a bit better.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a story that was requested by Jennifer N, and I'd like to point out that if there are any crossovers that you folks would like to see, all you need to do is point it out. I'm more than willing to bring things like that to life, so long as I have any knowledge about the subjects you want me to write about. Anyway, leave a bit of feedback on this first chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.**

It was a usual day, or so it seemed for the two men standing in the beer aisle at the local Circle K. That was, right up until Dean Winchester dropped the six pack of El Sol that he was carrying, his hand shooting instinctively to his side as an unfortunate acquaintance made an appearance.

Crowley lifted both hands in a show of peace and waved one in a circular fashion, reforming the broken bottles. As they placed themselves back on the shelf, Dean's eyes narrowed at his rival, asking the obvious question.

"So what are you doing here, exactly?" Crowley raised one eyebrow, his eyes widening in faux innocence.

"Is it so difficult to believe I came to see you?" Castiel stepped forward, one fist clenched and a mysterious aura rising around him.

"I would suggest that you come up with a reason, Crowley, assuming you wish to live." The deal-making demon held up a palm to request a bit of patience before turning back to Dean and speaking again.

"Now, Dean. Call off your friend here and we can discuss a business proposition like civilized people over a drink." Dean's head shook instantly, his lips pursing together before he made the obvious reply.

"You know I don't deal with demons. You and yours have screwed me over one too many times with your contracts. I don't need anything from you, and if the same isn't true on your side of the table, too bad." Dean turned around to walk out, but was stopped as Castiel, of all people, gripped his shoulder and spun him around. Crowley held in one hand a very familiar gun, and in the other six bullets. Dean s jaw dropped as he realized what he was looking at.

After all this time...it was the Colt.

…

Twenty minutes later, the three of them sat at a table outside a nearby diner, now accompanied by Sam, Dean's younger brother. As the waitress brought out their drinks, giving Castiel a wink and passing him a slip of folded paper, Crowley started talking.

"Alright, I'll make this very simple for you. I've recently been faced with a very dangerous...tenant, and I need a bit of assistance with bringing him under control. You take the job, you get the Colt and six rounds, no questions asked." Dean narrowed his eyes as he took a long drink, then slowly placed his glass to the table and asked the obvious question.

"How exactly did you come by that gun, again?" Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Samuel Colt's soul was a bit ambiguous _before_ he died. It wasn't that difficult to call him down and build a few more rounds. The gun itself was simple enough. Lucifer, no matter how powerful, simply wasn't the most meticulous in his own home. A bit of sniffing found it quickly enough." Sam sat up, leaning in on the table.

"Alright, fine. Let's say we believe you. What exactly would we be fighting in order to hold up our end?" Crowley reached into his back pocket, removing a page from an unidentifiable volume. He unfolded it and slid it out onto the table, revealing a picture of a thin, gray, alien-like creature.

"It's a Majin, a demon of chaos, rage, and destruction. They all disappeared millenia ago, but apparently one's made a return. Before you ask, they're one of the five creatures immune to the Colt." Dean nodded, only mildly annoyed. Castiel raised an eyebrow, looking very thoughtful.

"I believe I've heard of them before. The archangels were forbidden from fighting them, due to a unique ability of theirs. They are capable of absorbing their opponents and taking their forms and abilities. They become more powerful the more evil they possess." Dean turned back to Crowley. The lord of Hades glared at Castiel, clearly annoyed, as Dean made the connection and spoke it aloud.

"So you want us to take out this Majin before it absorbs all the beasties downstairs and gets too big for you to handle, am I right?" Crowley nodded, whipping out an uncharacteristically small contract.

"That's about the size of it. Sign here, and you'll have a week to finish your end of the deal, and you'll receive the Colt and six rounds. Fail to complete the job within a week, and the contract is null." Sam reached over, grabbing his brother by the shoulder and pulling him to the side.

"Look, Dean. I know that this Majin thing is big, but the Colt...the Colt is huge. Cain, a Knight, an Archangel, even Crowley would go down if we had this thing. And that's just four bullets." Dean turned his head, clearly in deep thought.

"Maybe, but we've been doing just fine on our own ever since we lost the stupid thing. I mean, come on, it helped us avert the apocalypse. Maybe it deserves a rest." Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, his head following the motion.

"Dean, how many times have we needed a quick solution to something in those years? If we'd had the Colt when Metatron showed up, the whole thing would have been over in thirty minutes. You could have taken on the Reaper without even flinching. We need it back." Dean took a deep breath, finally nodding slowly. They turned back, Crowley practically shoving the contract into their hands. Dean took it, looking over it carefully and finally taking the pen and signing. Just as soon as the pen lifted, the paper rolled up and Crowley disappeared. Castiel stepped forward, looking back and forth.

"I would just like to point out that I gave you the fairest warning I could. There is a reason that archangels were forbidden from engaging Majins in battle." Dean held up his hands, calling a bit of silence.

"Look, we've dealt with demons before. I mean, come on. We averted the apocalypse at least twice. I'm sure this Majin thing is nothing we can't handle. Now, we do need to dig up some info on it, though." Sam nodded, spouting off the most logical routine.

"Alright, you and Cas head back to check the bunker's library. I'll look through anything the town's mythology section has." Castiel stepped forward, shaking his head.

"Actually, I won't be going with Dean. I happen to know a few folks who are the only living experts on the subject of Majins. If you'd like to come along, I'm sure they'd offer much more assistance than any book." The brothers stood silently for a moment, then Dean fished the car keys out of his pocket and started away.

"Alright, let's go! Cas, you navigate. We've got demons to kill!"


	2. Chapter 2

The trio rode into the city, Castiel pointing out a gigantic dome building. Dean worked his way up and down the roads, getting closer and closer to the building as they snaked their way through the streets. Dozens of new, high-tech cars passed them, leaving theirs seeming a bit underdressed.

As Dean swung into the parking lot of Capsule Corporation and stepped out of the car, the group was greeted by a small robot on wheels. It spoke in a droning, monotone voice to the first person it came across, which happened to be Castiel.

" _Hello. I will be your guide through the Capsule Corporation headquarters building. What can I assist you with today?_ " Castiel replied as though he had done this dozens of times.

"I'm here to see Bulma Briefs." The robot beeped for a few seconds, then responded.

" _Of course. Come with me._ " They all followed the tiny bot into the compound and through dozens of mazelike halls. After almost five minutes of navigating, they ended up in a massive observatory with a single blue-haired woman sitting behind the telescope. " _Mrs. Briefs, you have visitors._ " She spun around, looking just mildly annoyed until she saw the trio standing in the doorway. She glanced back and forth between the three of them, licking her lips as she came to each of them.

"Hi there, Cas. Brought a few...friends with you?" Dean couldn't help but smirk as he stepped forward.

"My name's Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam." He gestured over his shoulder. "I hear you're the person to talk to about destroying a Majin." Bulma shivered.

"Don't remind me about that. I think my husband is the one you're looking for." Dean turned to Castiel, gesturing him to continue. The angel was on his way out when a purple-haired youth stepped into the doorway in front of him. The child looked up and grinned.

"Hey, if it isn't Castiel! Hey, did you hear about that thing with Beerus?" Castiel pursed his lips, turning to Dean and Sam, both of whom had curious looks on their faces. Dean restated the question, curiosity over what could have actually made Cas this uncomfortable brimming over.

"Yeah, Cas. What about that thing with Beerus?" Castiel rolled his eyes, a decisively human gesture, and started a very meager explanation.

"Beerus is a mythical deity, a destroyer. He has a a tendency to stay dormant, but the last time he awoke I tried to...pacify him. Suffice it to say, it did not end well for me. I was forced to use every ounce of culinary knowledge at my disposal to keep the world from being blasted to ashes." Dean raised an eyebrow, his curiosity only heightened by this explanation, as Castiel turned back toward Trunks and asked the only relevant question.

"Do you know where your father is, Trunks?"

"And just what might you want from me?" Dean spun around, catching a glimpse of a somewhat short man with a massive widow's peak and hair that stood perfectly on end in a pyramid. He raised an eyebrow, asking the question once again.

"Would you be the one to talk to about killing a Majin?" Vegeta smirked, looking to Castiel instead of Dean. He spoke indirectly, refusing to acknowledge Dean had even spoken.

"So, Angel Boy. Would this be the bad half of Buu you came here for?" Sam stepped forward, cutting to the point more effectively.

"Look, will you help us or not?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the younger brother.

"What would convince me to offer you any of my time?" Dean stepped past Sam, not looking at Vegeta as he strolled past, hands in his pockets.

"I don't know. Rich guy like you, I guess your schedule's just loaded." Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he threw out a fist, smashing it into the steel wall in mere inches in front of Dean. Dean stopped cold, staring at Vegeta with his eyes bulging.

"You have a different kind of energy. Not that of the angel...something different. You're... tainted." Dean's stare narrowed into a cautious glare.

"Don't remind me." A ghost of a smile came across Vegeta's face as he finally came to the conclusion.

"I recognize it. Both of you have been to hell, haven't you?" They nodded, and Vegeta laughed aloud. "I thought so. Takes one to know one." Sam held up a hand to signal a pause in the conversation while he caught up.

"Hold on...you've been down there too?" Vegeta nodded, withdrawing his fist from the wall and stepping into the middle of the room, followed by Dean after a few seconds.

"Twice." They all raised a skeptical eyebrow, the expression changing to that of genuine surprise as Vegeta continued. "The first time I was killed by a tyrant by the name of Frieza. He was the same one who destroyed my home and family, leaving a mere seven members of my race alive. My brother and I were the only ones of our family to survive. The second time I died, it was by my own doing, after I spent all of my strength in an attempt to destroy the very same Majin you're after now. I was brought back by a few acquaintances of mine, but...it isn't easy to forget."

Both Dean and Sam glanced at one another, then back to Vegeta. Dean took a seat on the stairs leading up to the observatory telescope and made the obvious connection.

"Sounds pretty familiar. Sam and I were the only members of our family left alive after a yellow-eyed demon by the name of Azazel burnt our home to the ground. Well, not quite. We still had Uncle Bobby, but he's passed since." Vegeta stroked his chin, standing up straight after a few moments and nodding his head once.

"Alright. I'll help you. But first I need to lay out a few rules. I don't care what you've fought in the past, Majins are completely different. I'm assuming that you have a way to get this thing where we need it, but once you get it here you are leave the fighting to me and a few others that we'll be meeting with shortly. Understand?" Dean pulled a flask from his back pocket, unscrewing the lid and taking a sip.

"Yep. But you should know, we've been killing demons for nearly ten years. Twenty bucks says we've got more under our belt, so if things get too hairy for us, _then_ you can step in." Vegeta gritted his teeth, then the anger faded and was replaced with a smirk.

"Fine then. Just don't complain when you end up as a piece of candy."

 **Alright, chapter two under the belt. Jennifer N, I hope that this one was to your liking. I did my best to work with what I had already built in my head along with staying canon. That, and I hadn't actually pictured Castiel as a Z Fighter. If that doesn't make sense now, I assure you it will next chapter. Anyway, feedback and suggestions are welcome as always, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a few moments after Bulma made a phone call to an unknown number that a group of other folks showed up, each shockingly different than the last. One stood six feet tall easily and was almost frighteningly buff, one was a mere four feet tall, one had three eyes, and one looked more like a semi-geeky teenager than anything else.

The huge one spoke first, to Vegeta. "So, I heard from Bulma that Buu's causing trouble again. But...I don't know, on the way here I didn't really see anything destroyed. Care to ex-" He spun around on one heel, glaring straight at Sam and Dean. "Hey, Vegeta. Notice anything odd?" The Prince chuckled, stepping off the wall he had been leaning on.

"What exactly are you referring to? The tainted energy, the fact that these two were sent to Earth, or-"

"Or that fact that they're both Saiyan hybrids?" Vegeta glanced at Goku for a moment, snarling in anger.

"Exactly. I noticed once I had both Trunks and Gohan here for a comparison, but their energy is unique to the mixed emotional strength given off by our children. I was actually planning on asking you a few questions about it." Goku scratched the back of his head, grinning somewhat idiotically.

"No idea, really." Meanwhile, Dean stepped forward, looking legitimately angry.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. Are you saying Sam and I are...what was it again?" Vegeta glanced over at Dean and replied sharply.

"You and your brother are half human, and half Saiyan. Kakarot here and myself are full-blooded Saiyans. I felt the presence of Saiyan energy in you when we first met, but I am still confused as to how you ended up here." Vegeta placed a hand to his chin, leaving both brothers speechless until Goku raised a finger and offered his own suggestion.

"Well...I guess it could have been that one Turles guy." Vegeta turned quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"Turles? Oh, yes. You did mention something about him coming to Earth a while back, didn't you? That would make sense, if he managed somehow to seduce an Earthling woman." Goku shrugged, stepping forward into the group whilst Sam and Dean were still utterly mystified.

"So, what's this about summoning Buu, huh?" Castiel dragged the two brothers off to the side for a moment before they had a chance to reply, glancing back and forth between them and whispering very lightly.

"I know this group may seem a bit...unorthodox, or even strange. Even so, they're the only people who have ever successfully killed a Majin before, so I'd suggest waiting until a bit later to get your talking in." The brothers nodded reluctantly and turned around, Sam replying to Goku's question.

"Well, we recently received a request from a certain...acquaintance to eliminate the soul of a Majin causing a lot of trouble downstairs. Our friend here informed us that you were the only group of people to have ever successfully killed a Majin, so we came to ask for a bit of advice." Goku nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. The thing about it is that if I remember correctly, a Majin can only be killed by destroying its body entirely. We don't even know how far down it has to be broken to not come back." Sam whipped out a notepad and took note of the comments left by Goku as he made them, going over Buu's unique healing aspects, self-separation abilities, and downright unstable power and magic. The whole spiel took almost fifteen minutes, and by the time they were through both Sam and Dean were heavily reevaluating their entire mission.

Dean raised a few fingers to signal a question. "Hold on, you said raw positive energy works really well on these things, right?" Goku nodded and Dean turned to his brother. "A dip in holy water might do wonders for this thing." Goku glanced curiously at Vegeta, who in turn passed the glance to Castiel, who shook his head.

"Perhaps if you had an ocean's worth of holy water, it might do a bit of damage. Unfortunately, considering that not even an Archangel is willing to fight a Majin, I doubt that dousing it will do you much good." They all turned back to Goku, who seemed somewhat bored with the entire experience.

"Well, I just had to make a huge Spirit Bomb. I gathered energy from everyone on Earth and Namek, and most of the guys in Otherworld as well. That did the job pretty well." Dean stepped forward, shaking his head in skepticism.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you needed the energy of everyone on Earth and Heaven to finish this Majin off? No demon is supposed to be that strong. Even Lucifer wasn't that strong. There has to be a workaround." Goku shrugged, clueless as to what answer to give.

"Unless you have a massive source of positive energy just lying around, nothing really comes to mind." They all sat in silence for a few moments before Sam stepped up and offered a very quiet suggestion.

"Hey, Dean. Do you think...you think Majins would be susceptible to exorcisms?"

 **Alright, third chapter happening here. Okay, so I received requests from Jennifer N to stretch Sam's and Dean's character origin a bit. I did my best, but I couldn't make them the brothers of Raditz and Goku. Considering Sam and Dean are early thirties and Goku is in his mid fifties in the Buu Saga, and Bardock was sent back in time just two days after Goku was born...yeah, timeline inconsistencies. So, I did the next best thing. They're both Saiyan hybrids, which explains their low power levels, their semi-lackluster love for hunting/fighting, and their dad is none other than Turles. If you haven't figured it out by now, my superpower is stretching the canon as far as it can go.**

 **Well, enough bragging on me. I hope you enjoy this one, reviews are welcome as always, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean were both a bit more tense than usual as they began to draw a devil's trap on the floor of the gigantic observatory, due mainly to the fact that they had an audience of six people, five of which seemed to be getting more and more deadly with every passing second. Bulma had left as soon as the Winchesters had begun painting her observatory floor. The brothers finished the trap quickly enough, leaving Goku scratching his head in confusion.

"So...what you're saying is that this little circle will hold Buu?" Dean nodded silently as he stepped back to make sure all his contingencies were in place. Vial of holy water, check. Salt shots, double check. Angel with a group of experienced Majin killers? He glanced over at Castiel and the Saiyans. Triple check.

He took a deep breath and began the summoning spell, but before he could even finish the first word, Goku started up again.

"You know that won't work, right?" Dean rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth as he turned to the older man. Vegeta lifted a hand, signaling Goku to shut up for a second as he explained.

"What Kakarot means is that Majins are a bit different, if you haven't already noticed. This one in particular, so far as we know, can only be summoned by its master, Babidi. Unfortunately, we killed the old fool some time ago, so unless you've got a way to talk to the dead..." Dean and Sam both sighed simultaneously, pulling out a dusty old manuscript from their bag. They managed to flip through about a quarter of the pages before Dean received a tap on the shoulder from none other than Goku once again.

The older Winchester, desperately attempting to hold his tongue, quickly uncorked his flask and took a long gulp of the contents as Goku made a final suggestion.

"You know, I could just go get him." The two brothers raised curious eyebrows at the seemingly ridiculous suggestion. "Well, it wouldn't be my first time. I'm on pretty good terms with King Yemma, the guy who does all the judging, so I might be able to get him a few hours up here with us." Sam closed his eyes for a moment, thinking every possible angle of this over.

"Could you not just go get the Majin, then?" Goku shook his head.

"No, that's a lot tougher. I'm willing to guess Buu isn't in hibernation, since someone wanted you to destroy him in the first place, so going down there to get him just to bring him up here would be more trouble than killing him. If I just bring Babidi up here, he can summon Buu and put him right where you want him." The two brothers both stared blankly at the Saiyan for a moment, then leaned back on the table. Dean waved Goku off, not even bothering to utter a spoken reply. "Awesome! I'll be right back!" Goku placed two fingers to his forehead, and then just like that he was gone. The Winchesters looked surprised for a moment, then decided that this really wasn't the weirdest thing they'd seen today.

They all waited in an awkward silence for about five minutes before Goku reappeared with a little greenish-brown creature in tow. The squeaky voice emanating from the creature seemed only capable of yelling aloud in the joy of freedom, right up until Vegeta stepped forward and placed a palm before its face. The wizard's eyes narrowed, and his teeth gritted in recollection and rage.

"So, Vegeta. Back for round two, are we? You should have known better than to set me free." The prince chuckled as he replied.

"Freedom isn't exactly what we were going for. You might have gotten me once, but this time you have no demon king to protect you, and certainly no Majin Buu. In fact, that's why we've brought you back at all. Summon Buu for us, and we can consider getting you a sentence in limbo, rather than eternal punishment." Babidi chuckled gleefully, a truly awful sound.

"What makes you think I'm suffering at all down there? They love me!" Vegeta's palm lit up with energy, regaining the wizard's attention quickly.

"No matter. If you decide not to help us, I get twenty four hours to repay you for all the suffering I endured during my little stint downstairs. Either way, I walk away happy." The Saiyan Prince smirked as Babidi's face fell into realization, then raw fear at the somewhat sadistic look filling Vegeta's eyes. Finally, after an unbearably long staring match between them, the little wizard shrugged off Goku's grip and marched over to the devil's circle, grumbling all the way.

As he reached the edge of the circle, he raised both hands and began to murmur an unintelligible incantation, the origins of which even Sam and Dean weren't sure of. Slowly, a dark gray aura began to build within the circle, and as the chant grew in volume, so the cloud grew in size until it stood just a bit shorter than Goku. As Babidi finally stopped to take a single breath, the cloud burst to life in the form of a painfully thin, solid gray alien-like creature. It wore comically baggy pants, a small cape, and yellow gloves that seemed a bit big for its size.

Despite this less then threatening appearance, all onlookers were immediately struck with an intense awe and hatred for the creature before them. This was Buu in his form of purest evil, after all natural chaos had been drawn from him by his own destruction through the Spirit Bomb.

Both Dean and Sam stepped forward, beginning their own incantation immediately. Babidi glared at them, leaping forward to grab Sam's pant leg.

"What are you doing, you fool?! The slightest provocation and he'll kill us all!" Dean gestured to the circle on the floor.

"Not likely. No demon in existence can break a devil's trap." Babidi shook his head in panic.

"You don't get it, do you? Majin Buu is no mere demon! He is fueled by his own evil, the perfect being of destruction. I recognize your materials, and I can assure you that a mere exorcism will prove completely ineffective. I want him dead and gone just as much as you do, but this is the most foolish possible way to go about it!" In the background, Vegeta nodded and stepped forward, shoving the little creature back behind him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the old fool is right. Buu is not simply possessing a person, nor is there any soul within him to exorcise. The only route available to us is destroying him entirely. That, and I would recommend you do it soon. Once he realizes what's happened, he won't hesitate to crack open the ground beneath him and shatter that little circle of yours." The brothers glanced back and forth at one another, then over to Castiel. When even the angel gave them a look of helpless confusion, they turned reluctantly back to Vegeta. Dean refused to ask the obvious question, leaving it to Sam instead.

"Look...could you give us a hand?"

 **Alright, a few quick things to list here, some of which may be disappointing, some not. First things first, I should probably mention that there will be no Hyperbolic Time Chamber montage for two reasons. 1: I don't do montages (those of you who have read the Trixie Saga of My Little Warriors know that). 2: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber doesn't actually exist anymore, since Gotenks destroyed the entrance whilst fighting Super Buu.**

 **The other thing to mention, which was a question posed of me a few days ago, is that Dean does in fact have the Mark of Cain. It will be playing a role in this story, and I've got just the thing for it. Trust me...you guys are gonna like these next few chapters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this one! Feel free to leave some feedback, I'm OfficialBacon, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Both Goku and Vegeta stepped forward, looking bored and exasperated respectively. Goku started up, chipper as always.

"Well, if you want to kill a Majin, you'll have to be able to use your own energy. You're both Saiyan hybrids, so-" Dean cut in here, raising a hand to signal a pause.

"Yeah, about that. See, I was raised by John and Mary Winchester, both of which were completely human. You want to justify that?" Goku shrugged, leaving Vegeta to pick up the pieces of the brothers' shattered past.

"It's obvious that you're at least part Saiyan. I should know, being the prince of our race. Kakarot and myself believe that you are the biological sons of a rogue warrior by the name of Turles. He was formerly a mercenary for the royal family, but about twenty-four years ago he discovered a massive source of power and left. Nobody heard word of him for almost ten years, until he showed up here on Earth. From what I understand, he attempted to drain all life from the Earth to fuel his own body, and Kakarot managed to stop him." Goku rubbed his chin, remembering the incident fondly.

"Yeah, he was pretty tough. It took a Spirit Bomb charged with everything Earth had to give to take him down." Dean and Sam tried desperately to process this as Goku rubbed his chin. Castiel stepped forward, articulating what the Winchesters clearly could not.

"I believe what they're trying to ask is how they never knew their father was a Saiyan." Vegeta huffed, glancing back at Goku.

"It's not much of a stretch, to be honest. Any sort of head trauma as a child can leave a Saiyan's natural thirst for destruction utterly destroyed. That was what happened to Kakarot, and he was raised by a human man with no knowledge of his true lineage until he met his own brother Raditz." Goku was snapped out of his reverie by the mention of his dead brother and started up again.

"Hey, Vegeta. I was wondering, since we already have Buu here and all...do you think we could give their powers a kickstart?" The Prince turned to his rival somewhat suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you remember the time we fought Broly?" Vegeta gritted his teeth, rage growing on his face.

"We will NOT be giving them any of our power, Kakarot!" Goku shot an almost sad look at the other Saiyan, who had by now crossed his arms and taken a seat.

"Aw, come on. It worked great last time, and we wouldn't have to give them too much. Just enough for their regular Saiyan traits to pick up." Vegeta took a few deep breaths through his teeth, refusing utterly to look at Goku. After almost three minutes of desperately awkward silence, he finally stood and sneered at Goku.

"Fine, Kakarot. Ask this of me ever again, though, and I swear I'll put your head through this planet." Goku chuckled, stepping over to Sam.

"Yeah, okay." He turned to the younger of the Winchesters, who looked quite a bit confused at what had just taken place. "So, you're Sam, right?" Sam nodded. "Awesome. Okay, so I'm going to give you some of my own strength. It's going to feel kind of weird at first, like you're being blown up like a balloon, but then it'll all balance out. This should break through to the natural energy you have as a Saiyan hybrid, and then we can work from there." He placed a hand on Sam's chest, his actions mirrored by Vegeta, who stood in front of Dean. "Ready?" Sam nodded, and Goku's eyes closed as a stream of green energy flowed down his arm into Sam's chest.

Sam caught his breath, panting just slightly as his entire body felt like it was swelling. He felt...stronger, but at the same time it didn't seem as though anything was really changing. He lifted an arm, looking at it as Goku removed his hand. It had the strange sensation that your hand gets when you know the next thing you touch will shock you with static, but the sensation was amplified beyond measure. He opened his mouth to try and articulate the situation, but never got the chance.

The ground beneath them began to shake, and both Goku and Vegeta spun around, glaring intently at the devil's trap in which Buu was encased. The metal it had been painted on was beginning to crack now that Buu had awakened and found himself trapped. Goku grimaced, a bit of panic spreading over his face.

"We should have kept closer eyes on him! Vegeta, how much power did you give Dean?" Vegeta paused for a second, closing his eyes and testing the waters of his own strength.

"Almost a quarter. I might be able to buy us a few minutes, but that's it." Goku shook his head.

"No point. Buu can't pull off Instant Transmission, so as soon as he breaks that circle I can just put him on some distant planet." Sam and Dean both glared at their devil's trap, absolutely in disbelief that anything could break such a powerful spell. They turned to everyone, trying to ask how such a thing could come to be, but the only ones not completely focused on Buu were the two little kids in the corner, chatting about some nondescript kid stuff.

They turned to Buu, but just as the metal under the paint circle finally cracked, breaking the seal, the gray being ripped a portion of his own hand off and tossed it toward Goku, who dodged out of the way, glaring at Buu for a mere second before the strange sound of Buu's body striking an object sounded off from where Dean was standing.

The older Winchester began to panic as the mass of dough-like flesh wormed it's way along his body surprisingly fast, slipping under his shirt in a matter of seconds. He yanked and peeled at his jacket, trying desperately to pull it from him, but to no avail. He collapsed to the ground, screaming in panic and pain until Vegeta aimed a palm at his chest and released an energy blast just large enough to blast his shirt off, leaving a halo of steam around his body. The gray blob had anchored onto a spot just below his elbow, and was steadily growing with a pulsating effect, not unlike a heartbeat. Dean gripped the mass, tearing it from his skin and tossing it away. Goku caught the swollen glob, destroying it in his hand with a ball of energy and placing two fingers on his forehead as he reached inside the devil's trap and grabbed ahold of Buu, both of them disappearing entirely.

Dean gripped his arm, which somehow looked just a bit slimmer than it had mere moments before. He attributed this to the Majin's flesh drawing energy from him, but he couldn't explain why Vegeta was now kneeling to him. He raised an eyebrow, still breathing heavily from the whole incident.

Vegeta stood up after a few seconds, helping Dean to his feet, and took a deep breath of his own before addressing his purpose in kneeling with a question. "How exactly did you come by that mark?" Dean glanced down at the Mark of Cain on his arm, raising an eyebrow.

"I...sort of took charge of it from Cain, the original bearer. Why were you bowing to it?" Vegeta opened his mouth, closed it, then started again.

"That mark is the same one that was placed on the first warrior, an idol and ancestor of all Saiyans. Legends say that he was first person in the history of the universe to ever vanquish a foe, and so our own royal crest is the mark turned on it's side and with another branch added to represent the strength we now possess." Sam and Dean both glanced at one another incredulously, with them settling silently that Sam had to explain this one.

"Yeah, he was the first person to kill anyone. That someone happened to be his own brother, and he was cursed with that mark and became the father of murder, one of the most deadly demons in the entire world." Vegeta smirked, nodding.

"That seems a fitting fate for such a being. You should consider yourself honored to have met him." The two brothers shook heir heads in disbelief. What kind of being were they dealing with?

Just as they recovered from their shock, Goku reappeared, sweating profusely and grinning like an idiot. He stepped into their midst, clapped a powerful hand onto the shoulders of Sam and Dean, and glanced between them all. "So, who's ready to get started?"

 **Okay, so there might be a bit of confusion to be had here, but I'm here to clear it all up. First thing, it was pointed out to me that Sam and Dean MUST have a bloodline leading back to the beginning of humanity, because Season Five says so. By making Cain the first Saiyan (a nice touch if I do say so myself), I have fixed that. I know, I could have just finagled it to where their DNA changed because reasons, but I kind of had this in the works for the whole story, so this is how it's happening.**

 **Also, the next chapter will finally see training! Yayyy...I know, it's about time. But, that's the way we do. The Mark still has a bigger role to play, so stay tuned, leave some feedback, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean, in a fit of anger, leapt up off of the floor and began to storm out of the room. The Winchesters had been trying for the last hour to manifest their energy, but neither brother had gotten anything better than a spark, despite their newly increased power levels.

Vegeta appeared in front of Dean, one hand extended and a ball of energy in his palm. "You're not going anywhere." Dean stepped back, his teeth gritted in anger.

"What's the point of all this, anyway? I already know I'm stronger than I was before, why do I have to prove it with some stupid light show?" Vegeta tossed the ball to the side, smirking smugly as it blasted a massive hole in the reinforced steel wall of the Capsule Corporation observatory.

"You may be stronger than before, but that's nowhere near the same as saying you can take on Majin Buu. I don't care who's son you are or who's mark you bear, I'm telling you that if you try and take him on in your current state, you'll be either eaten or torn limb from limb. Knowing Buu, probably both." Dean's face only grew in anger at this explanation, and suddenly an aura of energy burst into being around him. Vegeta's smirk grew into a grin, and Dean glanced at his own hands in surprise, turning them over and over again to examine his new strength.

"Whoa..." Vegeta stepped back past Dean, moving back toward the center of the room.

"Saiyan strength is based primarily in emotions, with a few other factors. The angrier you are, the stronger you become." Dean's aura began to fade as he listened, following Vegeta reluctantly. "Additionally, when a Saiyan comes close to death and recovers, his strength increases immensely, sometimes up to tenfold. I imagine you've seen the effects of that particular trait in your line of work." The brothers nodded, remembering how they seemed to have grown more resilient to the beatdowns from demons over the years. "But the core of your power lies in your own mind. In order to access it, you must attain a state of utter singularity with a goal, one that cannot be attained by any means other than a greater level of strength. Your body will naturally follow suit." Both brothers were standing now, and glancing between the two pure-blooded Saiyans curiously. Sam was the first to ask the question they were both thinking of.

"And how exactly is this strength supposed to manifest itself?" Goku glanced over to his rival.

"Should we show them?" Vegeta did not answer, but instead took a deep breath and clenched his fists. Goku followed suit, and without warning their hair shot up on end, turning a bright golden hue as a massive energy aura surrounded them both. The Winchesters stepped back, shielding their eyes from the aura's light until it faded a bit, then meeting the now solid blue eyes of the Saiyans. Neither brother could find words, so Vegeta filled in the silence.

"This is the state of ascended power accessible only by members of our species. This is what a Super Saiyan looks like." Sam tilted his head to the side, not even paying attention to his own actions.

"How did you...?"

"Kakarot was the first to attain the form, on planet Namek. He only managed it after a galactic overlord by the name of Frieza blasted one of his friends to bits. I achieved it a short time afterward, once I had completely exhausted my entire body in the attempt to surpass him. I became so completely absorbed, so perfectly at one with my desire to become the greatest in the universe, that my body responded and unlocked the hidden potential lying within this form." The brothers glanced at one another, but before they could open their mouths to speak, a purple-haired youth burst into the room.

"DAD!" Vegeta glanced over to the boy, one eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Trunks?" Trunks took one deep breath, staring somewhat intently at the massive hole in the wall.

"You guys need to get out, quick! Mom's on the warpath, and seeing a hole in her observatory won't make her any happier. Also...could I go with you? I really don't want to be stuck here when she gets in this mood." Vegeta rolled his eyes, nodding quickly and gesturing everyone over. They all attached themselves to Goku, who glanced over to Vegeta.

"Where to, do you think?" Vegeta thought for a moment, then decided.

"Start with that island you're so fond of. We can pick up the rest of the idiots down there, then head up to the Lookout." Goku nodded quickly, and just as Bulma stormed into the room, the group disappeared. The blue-haired lady screamed in anger, rushing over to the wall and grabbing out a container filled with Capsules.

 **Something occurred to me today while I was writing this chapter...I have been writing fanfiction for over a year now. I know not many people may see this message, but I just want to send out my thanks to all of those who read what I put here. Knowing that there are people out there that I can touch with my writing is a feeling that is nigh indescribable, and seeing that people actually like things that I create is easily the best part of my day whenever it happens. So, from the bottom of my heart, if you're seeing this message, thank you just for being here and taking time to read this.**

 **My feels aside, I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but I'm also spending a bit of extra time working on a finale for my longest-running story, My Little Warriors. Once that story ends, I'll be freed up to begin a new one and the chapter length here should be back to normal. Aside from that...I'm OfficialBacon, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

The group landed just outside Kame House, on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. Dean and Sam both stumbled forward, glancing around incredulously. Sam stepped up to Goku, one eyebrow raised almost comically.

"How...how exactly did you...?" Goku took a moment, then realized what Dean was referring to.

"Oh, my Instant Transmission. I learned it about twelve years ago, on my way back from Planet Namek. It makes for a really handy way to get places fast, but I can't seem to teach it to anyone else. I guess only the original teachers can really do it justice." Vegeta stepped past the group and into the house, giving passing glances to Master Roshi and Android 18, both of whom were sitting out on the beach about fifty feet from one another. He called back to Goku as he entered the house, still not looking at anything in particular.

"Hurry it up, Kakarot. We've got training to do." Goku nodded, then made his way over to Android 18. Dean, Cas, and Sam followed, the former adjusting his coat confidently as he went. Just as Goku opened his mouth to speak, Android 18 turned her head just a few degrees and jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"He's in there. I'm not going." Goku closed his mouth with a sigh and started toward the door. Sam and Cas followed quickly, but Dean opted to stay behind and take a seat next to the beautiful blonde. He started to introduce himself, but before he could even get half of a word out she held a hand up to his face and began talking in the same monotone. "I'm married. Try to get me to do anything that suggests otherwise, and you lose your head."

Dean wasted no time in jumping up from the ground and following Goku, and ducked into the pink house after only a few seconds spent considering it. Inside the decorations were surprisingly average. In front of the TV, there was a child who had been shaved bald, in the kitchen there stood a very tall green person with antennae on his head, and marching down the stairs were another child whose skin was albino white and a massively bulky man with three eyes.

Both the Winchesters and Castiel took a moment to engulf all this, and within that short time span, the green man had walked over to them and stood facing Goku. He looked angrier than some poltergeists the brothers had fought, but he made no hostile move, opting instead to begin speaking in a deep voice.

"So, Goku. I'm guessing you came here because you sensed Buu's energy. I don't know how, but he's back." Goku placed a hand behind his head, chuckling.

"You might say that. Actually, we've already met him. I sent him off with my Instant Transmission, but we've only got about a week to train. We just came here to pick you guys up." Piccolo tossed a look behind Goku at the brothers and Castiel.

"I see you've brought the angel with you, but who are the other two?" The Winchesters turned to Cas, their eyebrows raised in surprise. Dean begged the obvious question.

"So Cas, do you know everyone or what?" Castiel sighed, seeing no choice but to explain.

"I worked with this group a while back, when Goku and another fighter were enlisted to eliminate a few unruly characters in Hell. I believe his name was Pikkon, and together they were more than able to eliminate the threat. Years later, when Buu destroyed the Earth, his friends came to me for instruction on how to assist Goku in Buu's destruction. I had no real information to give them, having never encountered a Majin before, so I've done my research between then and now." After this little spiel ended, the attention turned back to Piccolo's question, and Goku stepped out from between him and the Winchesters as he introduced them.

"Piccolo, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean, Piccolo." He gestured back and forth between them as he went, then continued explaining. "Sam and Dean are both half-Saiyans like my boys. They want a shot at Buu, so Vegeta and I opted to train them after Castiel brought them to us." Piccolo narrowed his eyes at them, then called across the room.

"Tien! Do you see this?" The massively bulky man swung himself over the kitchen bar and stepped forward into the group, his third eye scrutinizing the Winchesters. After a few moments, he spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Yeah. I can't pin it, but they're definitely not from around here. It's the same feeling I got from Vegeta, but way more subtle. Someone definitely wanted to keep them hidden." Piccolo nodded.

"I thought so. I recall something similar from Kami's memories. The last time he saw something like this, he was dealing with one of King Yemma's lackeys." Goku scratched his head, clearly confused.

"Well, yeah. Vegeta and I could tell they'd spent some time downstairs, since we've both been down there too, but I don't think that's what you're talking about." Piccolo shook his head.

"You're right. It's something deeper than that." He thought for a moment, combing through his memories as fast as he could, until after almost three minutes of awkward silence his eyes bulged open. "Of course! These two...they're older than they should be." Sam and Dean glanced back and forth between themselves, then back to Piccolo as he continued. "Otherworld's time frame is similar to that of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, since it runs faster than Earth's. That's why training there got you so strong, Goku, and that's also why Vegeta couldn't get as strong as you through what seemed to be an equal amount of training here on Earth. You actually did more than ten times the work he did, but in the same amount of time, and that's the same thing that happened to these two." Dean finally began to catch on, and begged the obvious question.

"Wait, are you saying...we were born in Hell?" Piccolo turned his head, glancing at Dean intently.

"I think so. You're almost nine years older than you should be, but if your mother gave birth in Otherworld, everything would be different. You would age faster there, and obviously someone brought you back to Earth a few months after your birth." Dean nodded.

"Dad, of course. But how did we get down there to begin with?" Piccolo took a moment to think about this one before answering.

"Any human woman who is pregnant when she dies carries the child with her to the afterlife. Because your souls were completely pure before you were born, you were allowed to retain your natural bodies in Otherworld, and then your adoptive father must have preformed some sort of ritual to retrieve you." Sam stepped in with a question nobody had thought of yet now.

"Wait, so why don't we remember all of this? I mean, you said we'd have had to be a few years old at least before we were taken from this Otherworld. I have memories of being five years old on Earth." Tien actually stepped in again at this point.

"That's a little tougher to answer. Some of your memories could be your mind filling in for the Saiyan programming lost during whatever trauma you suffered as a child, some could be a gift or curse from something you encountered in Otherworld..." Dean and Sam glanced at one another and nodded, Dean voicing their common thought.

"Azazel. No way it was anyone else. That creep was after us for our whole lives up until about four years back." Tien nodded and continued.

"That makes perfect sense. He likely killed your biological mother and came after you in your childhood to finish the job, only to find that you had grown beyond what he could handle due to your advanced aging. Even so, most of the memories you have of your childhood up until Dean was about ten are probably blurry at best, which is because they were implanted there by this demon you're referring to." Dean and Sam glanced at one another again as Vegeta gave some inarticulate yell down the stairs toward the rest of the group. Sam glanced back toward the rest of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else we don't know about our own lives that we need to be filled in on?" Vegeta stepped down the stairs again, chuckling humorlessly.

"Only that they're going to be much harder than usual for the next week."

 **Ok, much more canon-stretching than usual is happening in this chapter, so I just want to point out that if any errors in either show's canon were made, they may be pointed out and I will correct them either with the next chapter or through the lovely document editing program on FanFiction. That being said, I have a few answers to questions asked in the comments. Firstly, I have no specific day on which I upload, it's really just a matter of how much time I have in the day. This chapter only took as long as it did due to a prior engagement over the weekend. The next one should be up in about a week, as my next three days are also booked.**

 **Anyway, I also fixed up the nine year gap between Turles's appearance and the Winchesters births in this one. Luckily for me, it was never stated in the canon that Sam and Dean were born on Earth...**

 **Enough rambling. Leave a review, I'm OfficialBacon, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

Piccolo and Sam sat beside one another, both with their legs crossed and their hands on their knees. They had been completely silent for almost an hour now, and had begun to levitate without even realizing it. Dean and Vegeta, on the other hand, were busy going at it with punches and kicks. Goku and Castiel were absentmindedly tossing various colors of energy spheres back and forth as they watched the proceedings.

Dean was getting rapidly angrier during his battle, having realized early on that he was horribly outclassed. Vegeta often fought with a single hand, not even moving his legs during their sparring. Occasionally he would toss an energy blast Dean's way, which the Winchester would swat out of his path before coming in for another strike.

After watching this for such a long period of time, Goku's patience finally wore out and he stepped in, jumping between Dean and Vegeta, effortlessly catching the strike that had been aimed at Vegeta's neck. He spoke in a very serious tone, one that got Dean's full attention immediately. "Look Dean, I know you're getting angry, but you're going about this the wrong way. Just throwing strikes at random won't help you at all. You have to see a minute ahead, know where Vegeta is going to be, and attack him from where he can't be." Dean pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, coming from the alien. How am I supposed to keep up with you two?" Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, why don't you ask my seven year old son? I'd be willing to bet money he can utterly destroy you without a second thought, and he's got just as much Saiyan in him as you do." Trunks's eyes bulged at the edge of the dusty clearing, partly with shock and partly with pride. Dean took a deep breath, trying to contain his anger. Without thinking, he held out one hand toward Vegeta, and an energy ball formed at the end of it. The ball coursed through the air, leaving Vegeta only a few seconds to deflect it. Goku smirked, nodding.

"Getting better. Using your anger correctly is the key." Dean nodded, turning back to Vegeta as the Prince steadied himself from the blast. "Now, be ready, because Vegeta's going to take the offensive this time." Vegeta smirked, and suddenly he was gone. He appeared on Dean's right, smashing one fist into his cheek, then he was gone again. Dean stumbled back, trying to regain his balance, and as Vegeta appeared behind him he swung around with a kick, just missing the Saiyan. Vegeta disappeared again, but this time Dean followed him, leaving the normally visible spectrum. Goku raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. He could follow this battle easily, but he hadn't expected either of the brothers to come along this quickly.

Dean reappeared in midair, glancing around for Vegeta for a few moments before taking a look at his feet. He let out a small squeak as he realized he was at least thirty feet off of the ground, and almost immediately began to fall. Vegeta stepped forward, catching him by the collar and placing him on the ground. Goku helped him up by the shoulder, looking at him curiously.

"What happened up there? You were doing really good, then you just stopped." Dean took a moment to catching his breath before answering.

"I don't...I don't do flying." Goku chuckled, lifting into the air automatically.

"Aw, come on. It's easy! Just picture yourself sitting on a platform, and your energy will react naturally." Dean shook his head, not bothering to reply. Goku placed a hand on his chin, glancing over at Sam. His face perked up when he noticed the younger Winchester hovering with almost no visible effort. He looked over at Vegeta, then back to Sam as he spoke. "Hey, Vegeta. Do you think we could get rid of Dean's fear if we taught them to-" Vegeta growled audibly.

"I'm going to stop you here, Kakarot, because there is no way I'm demonstrating that idiotic technique just for their benefit. I would rather you brought Buu here and we just killed him without them." Goku took a moment to consider this question, then turned to Dean.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to ask, why did you need to take out Buu, anyway? He was pretty well contained where he was?" Sam's eyes burst open a few yards away, and he fell to the ground, rushing over as quickly as could be considered conspicuous.

"So, what technique were you talking about just now?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the abrupt change of subjects, but made no comment as Goku went off on his little tangent.

"Well, it's a very advanced strategy called Fusion. In it, two fighters join bodies and become one for a short period of time, usually about thirty minutes." The two brothers glanced at one another, and Dean spoke up.

"And this is supposed to serve what purpose, exactly?" Trunks, unable to contain his boredom at the edge of the field any longer, jumped into the conversation without warning, causing even Goku to stumble back a bit in surprise.

"It multiplies your strength by a ton! That, and when you combine fighting knowledge with someone else, you can pull off tricks that neither of you could do on your own." Vegeta nudged Trunks out of the way, rolling his eyes in annoyance as Goku finished his explanation.

"Since it joins both minds as well as bodies, I think it would help Dean's fear of flying if he fused with Sam." The Winchesters both took a moment to consider it before speaking, and even had a brief huddle. The Saiyans on the outside looked curiously in, watching as Dean spent almost a full minute shaking his head with varying degrees of intensity. As they broke, Sam was the first to speak.

"Alright, we'll give it a shot. How does this go?" Goku turned to Piccolo, who closed his eyes and growled under his breath as Goku called over.

"Hey, Piccolo! Care to join me for a demonstration?" The Namekian begrudgingly stepped over to Goku, standing a few feet to his right. Goku looked over at Sam and Dean, focusing his attention back on them. "Alright, watch closely. Every muscle movement in the Fusion Dance is critical. First, you'll need to get on your toes, and bow your legs just so." He and Piccolo both lifted up a few inches, then shrunk down as they spread their legs apart. "Now, both your hands will start off pointing away from your partner, but as you take three steps inward..." He and Piccolo both took three highly awkward steps towards one another, bringing their hands around to point at each other after the third step. "They'll come to almost meet. Then, you'll jerk them around again, and bring them up to meet with just your index fingertips right in the middle." Goku and Piccolo followed through on these actions, leaving Sam and Dean both with somewhat befuddled looks on their faces. There was a moment of silence before Sam held up one finger.

"Okay, I think we need another huddle real quick."

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE! I understand that probably not all of my readers are from the U.S.A, but there it is. I wish you all a fabulous day, and I hope that this chapter reaches you in good spirits.**

 **Greetings aside, I realize that there are still a few gaps in the plot, especially how Sam continued to age alongside Dean and their age continuity is the way it is. Trust me, I've got a plan for that, coming up in one of the later chapters. This was one of three training bits, and yeah, the brothers are fusing. It was pointed out to me how much Dean hates flying, and I thought this would be the funnest way to clear that up. Sue me.**

 **Anyway, leave a review, I'm OfficialBacon, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Sam fell apart, both collapsing on the ground in front of Goku. He offered each of them a hand, which they took to stand again. As they regained their feet, Goku shook his head. "You guys keep on making tiny mistakes, and those will destroy a fusion. It has to be perfect." Dean stepped up closer to Goku, getting only a few inches from his face.

"Well, why don't you do it, then? Since you're obviously so excellent at this?" Goku chuckled, turning to Vegeta.

"Don't even think about it, Kakarot. I've already made my opinion on this technique clear." Sam shivered a bit as Vegeta finished speaking, then started voicing his own thoughts.

"I'm not a huge fan of this either. The Mark is speaking through Dean to me whenever we fuse. It's starting to get to me." Dean turned to his brother, chuckling humorlessly.

"Yeah, welcome to the party. Look, I'm willing to give this one more shot, but if it doesn't work, you're going to teach us something that does." He was speaking to Goku and Vegeta now. Goku rubbed his chin for a moment, clearly in deep thought, then shrugged.

"Alright. I've got a few other things that might help, they just won't be as effective as fusion. But this time, give it your all, okay?" They both nodded, walking over to a group of boulders on which sat a six pack of beer. Each of them cracked one open and took a long drink. As Dean swallowed his own sip, he glanced over at Vegeta.

"So, how long ago did you two actually kill this Buu thing?" Vegeta made no eye contact as he answered the question.

"Kakarot and I fought Buu almost five years ago. Back then, we were far weaker than we are now, and he presented a legitimate threat to both our safety and that of Earth." Dean gestured with his beer as he continued asking questions.

"So, you're saying he doesn't now?" Goku stepped in to answer this one.

"Not as much. Not yet, at least. The thing about Buu is that he can get as powerful as the people he's absorbed. If you're careful, that's not a problem, but we got a bit overconfident once we gained the advantage last time we fought him, and we almost lost the fight because of it. If he got ahold of a Destroyer God..." Goku stopped there, cringing at the thought of it.

Dean nodded, beginning to understand. "Right, so he's based more around the mojo of other people than his own strength. Kind of how he got so strong by sucking on the Mark, right?" Goku nodded. "Okay...I can see how that would be a threat. No wonder-" Dean stopped as Sam stepped over quickly, delivering a discreet punch on the shoulder. Vegeta turned to the pair now, a look of almost angry curiosity in his eyes.

"No wonder what? Is there something you haven't been telling us?" The brothers both looked away now, clearly not interested in expanding on the subject, but Vegeta stepped over to them, his eyes growing rapidly angrier. "Well?" The brothers were silent for a few seconds longer before Sam finally caved under the prince's stare.

"Alright, it's just...the reason we're doing this is actually as part of a deal with an...acquaintance of ours." Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"A deal? What did he offer you in return?" Sam took a deep breath before answering.

"A mystical weapon called the Colt." Vegeta's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in anger.

"A WEAPON? You would risk resurrecting one of the most deadly destroyers in history just to get your hands on some sort of weapon?!" Dean stepped in now, getting in front of Vegeta.

"Hey, it's not just any weapon. It's a gun that can kill anything in the universe, with the exception of five very powerful demons. We lost it years ago, and getting it back now is kind of a big deal. So you can either help us or stay out of the way." Vegeta grimaced, spinning around and walking off in anger. He stopped after a few steps and turned again, this time holding up a palm toward Sam and Dean.

"You want help? Fine, here's some incentive for you. You'll preform the Fusion Dance correctly, or I'll blow you both to oblivion with one shot." Now Castiel stepped in, his arms spread between Vegeta and the Winchesters.

"I cannot allow that, Vegeta. As odd as these two may be, they represent a major safeguard for the Earth's welfare." Vegeta's palm began to glow with power and his eyes narrowed.

"If they are incapable of mastering the abilities necessary to defeat Buu, they're obviously not as important as you might think. This test will serve to show whether they've outlived their usefulness." Castiel, realizing that Vegeta wasn't going to back down, stepped to the side as Sam and Dean assumed the starting positions for the dance.

"Fuuuuu..." They pulled in closer to one another.

"Sion..." They threw their arms apart, both of them sweating profusely at the prospect of dealing with Vegeta's wrath.

"HAAAAA!" As their index fingers met perfectly in the middle of their pose, a light shone from between them. It began to dim, and there stood a perfectly-formed Saiyan hybrid, power radiating all around him. He glanced around, nodding at his evident change in power. There were a few seconds of silence before Vegeta fired off the blast he had been holding in his hand directly at the fusion warrior. The Winchester swatted it aside, not showing the slightest sign of effort, and there was a bit of clapping from both Goku and Castiel.

Piccolo stepped in from the sidelines, lifting into the air a few yards from the new fusion. "Alright, let's see how the mental aspects are working." The new warrior grinned just a bit, levitating alongside Piccolo with no evidence of fear whatsoever. The Namek continued to rise alongside the single Winchester, keeping a close eye on his facial expressions. No fear or uncertainty was forthcoming, and after a few moments Piccolo nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey, Piccolo! What does he say his name is now?" Goku was calling up from the ground below, and the fusion took a moment to consider the question. Finally, a cheeky smirk curled his lips, and he spoke in the curious double-voice of a fusion warrior.

"All things told, I think I'm gonna go with...Damn."

 **Yeah, I went there with the name. Sorry, but it's just too good of an opportunity to pass up.**

 **Anyway, not much to say on this chapter. Everything's pretty self explanatory, so leave a review with some feedback, and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
